Captured
by slbunnies
Summary: Draco just can't seem to give in to what he's feeling. This is somewhat of a pwp.


It was in his eyes that he found out the truth of things and it left him at a loss for words. He hadn't been sure of anything up until that point though there had been hints of what the man had been feeling - in the way that he held Draco close, pressed tightly against him as if he would never let him go, how he smiled at him with those little dimples forming in his cheeks at the oddest and most random of times, how he said Draco's name almost reverently while in the throes of passion. Those things never failed to cause Draco's breath to catch, for his heart to feel like it had lodged itself deep within his throat, for his stomach to twist with some unknown emotion he couldn't quite pinpoint.

Harry loved him, that had quickly become obvious to him. His bright green eyes shone wetly with it, roaming in an endless cycle across Draco's face as if he were trying to memorize every nuance of his features, as if he needed to capture the moment of how he looked laying beneath him in the afterglow for all of eternity. Draco couldn't keep looking at him and had to turn away, a blush spreading across his face.

"Draco," Harry said, in that way that just made everything hurt as his insides twisted up into knots. He felt fingers against his chin and he gave way to them when they turned his head back facing forward so that Harry could continue to look at him.

Soft lips descended upon him, capturing his mouth in a sweet, lingering, and heady kiss that spoke more than words ever could. Draco choked on a groan, the corner of his eyes beading with tears, unable to stop the flow of emotion rushing through his entire being. It was just too much, this indescribable feeling encompassing him completely and enveloping him in sweat.

He didn't know what to do with it. He couldn't possibly return the feelings that Harry poured out into every brush of his lips. But then he didn't seem to have to as Harry pulled away with a small smile. Draco was wrapped in warmth and comfort, arms holding him close, his chest made a pillow as Harry shifted over to his side and rested his head right over-top his erratically pounding heart.

"Love you," Harry whispered, his fingers tracing a pattern along his skin that Draco couldn't discern, making him involuntarily shiver at the near ticklish sensation. He couldn't respond, couldn't get the words past his clenching throat and out of his completely dry mouth.

"Draco?"

He was sure that Harry had felt him tense up and Draco took a deep breath, bringing his hand up into the tangle of Harry's dark mess of hair. A wash of breath over his chest made him shudder, his skin prickling with goosebumps.

"Goodnight," Harry said, and Draco could feel the brush of his long eyelashes as he closed his eyes.

His breathing returned to a somewhat normal pace after a few moments and he lay there in stillness for a few more until he could be sure that Harry was fast asleep before he slipped away. Draco got dressed in silence, his eyes pinned to the long length of Harry's sleeping form, roving over tanned skin, taking in the beautiful line of his naked back and arse, and his stretched out legs.

It was getting harder to leave every time, like there was something tied around his middle that kept him tethered to the man, something he had to sever, leaving a gaping hole each time he snuck away.

He was left in wonderment and taken aback by how instantaneously Harry welcomed him back into his arms each and every time he returned. They never talked about it – Draco was never bombarded with pleas or the looks of disappointment that he expected from Harry. And he never knew why he always came back to him, why he couldn't seem to stay away for long. Draco didn't like to think about it, as it made him feel weak, as if it were something he had no control over.

Finishing up the buttons of his shirt, he gave one last lingering look to Harry sprawled across the bed before turning away, a lump forming in the back of his throat. There was his heart again.

"Stay."

Draco stopped, thinking he'd almost imagined hearing the word being spoken to him. Harry had never said anything before, was usually asleep when Draco left, but he had clearly done so this time. He looked across the room and into the deep pools of emerald that were begging him to stay.

Hanging his head, Draco inhaled slowly, clenching his eyes shut against the sight, trying to deal with the onslaught of emotions attempting to take him over. He didn't know if he could, if he would psychically be able to stay and sleep beside Harry like the man wanted him to. Because it would mean something more than he was prepared to deal with if he did.

Something in the way Harry's expression folded in on itself as Draco didn't answer made the decision for him as he found himself moving closer to the bed. He stood beside Harry, his fingers digging into his own thighs as he looked down at him.

He felt fingers wrap around his hand and he watched as Harry brought it to his mouth, brushing his lips over his pulse point, his tongue darting out to taste the skin of his wrist. Draco inexplicably fell forward, going weak in the knees, the floodgate that had been holding back every feeling disintegrating to nothingness as he crushed Harry into the covers of the bed, his mouth suddenly devouring every inch of the man he could get at.

Draco was so lost – in Harry's eyes, in his touch, in his love. His heart felt like it would explode at the pressure in his chest. Their tongues slid together as Draco poured everything he could into kissing Harry, feeling like he'd been struck by a bolt of lightning as tingles of pure energy shot through him. It was what he'd been scared of, what he had been blatantly dismissing for that little bit of control. He let it all slip away, falling further and further into the ineffable feeling.

He wasn't sure for how long he let it overwhelm him but he came back to himself eventually, the shattered pieces slowly working their way back into place, slotting together to fill in the aching hole in his chest. And when he looked down at Harry and saw where he had decided to place his heart, everything felt right.

"I love you too, Harry."


End file.
